Queen of Hearts vs Wicked Witch
Queen of Hearts vs Wicked Witch is the tenth installment of Princess Rap Battles. It features the antagonist of Alice in Wonderland, The Queen of Hearts, battling the antagonist of The Wizard of Oz and protagonist of Wicked, The Wicked Witch of the West. It was released on November 23, 2019. Cast Rappers *Whitney Avalon as The Wicked Witch of the West *Alyssa Preston as The Queen of Hearts *Ben Giroux as The King of Hearts Cameos *Aiden Ryder and Dotan Ryder as The Winkie Guards *Emily Kinney as Alice *Jason Rogel as Tweedledee *Reggie De Leon as Tweedledum *Ryan McCartan as the Mad Hatter Lyrics (The Queen of Hearts' lyrics are in red, the King of Hearts' lyrics are in magenta, the Wicked Witch of the West's lyrics are in green, and lyrics shared by the Queen and other characters are in normal text.) The Queen of Hearts Begone Adele Dazeem, I'm a head-taking machine, Chop so many necks, call me the Guillotine Queen! I'll make you walk the green mile and roast ya, Salem-style! Here’s the lesson: court’s in session and I do love a trial! Get this straight, the heart wants what it wants, I’m not a dunce, and unlike you, I do my own stunts! You might be okay at croquet, but you’ll fall just the same, ‘Cause I’m a master with a mallet, and I’ve never lost a game! You’re too concerned with shoes to stop a homesick chick? This toothpick on a broomstick can’t handle the thicc! All ways are my ways, so I make the laws, With a verdict and my boot, I’ll kick your narrow ass to Oz! The Wicked Witch of the West I’m the witch-of-the witch-of-the witch-of-the witch-of-the west, ha! You wish you could be like me, but bish I’m the best, ha! ‘Cause I’m the meanest, the keenest, gonna upset the queenest, Brighter than the Emerald City because I’m certainly the greenest! They tried to keep me down, but instead I have arisen, I overthrew the land and transformed Oz into a prison! The wizard was a con man so weaklings gave him loyalty, But I can fly, so I defy both gravity and royalty! A woman with real power not a windbag liar dickhead, Now Oz and Broadway recognize the one who's truly Wicked! Ya got your own itty, bitty, pity committee, You can run, you can hide, but I’ll get you my pretty! The Queen of Hearts Yeah I got a little mister. But what happened to her sister? Right, she became a basement in the midst of a twister! I’m a slayer and a player, momma heart gets paid, Wearing diamonds in the club while your monkeys get spayed! This punk-ass needs a punchin’, you’re more sloppy than a luncheon, With a bunch of fucking Munchkins who are too damn drunk to function! We’re the original dreamland, you imposters can suck it, Cause Wonderland ain’t nothin’ to fuck with! Wonderland ain’t nothin’ to fuck with! This battle was a slaughter, Elphie’s melting cause I’m hotter, This hag is #Thirsty. Here, have a cup of water! In a second they’ll be singing, “Ding dong, the witch is dead!” By order of the Queen: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! The Wicked Witch of the West This brat’s got a temper, now she’s folding under pressure, ‘Cause she’s screaming bloody murder while I’m smiling like a Cheshire! You’re losing the beat, you might need a pacemaker, Don’t you mess around with me, ‘cause I'm a heartbreaker! I’ve got the powers and the flowers to K.O. your whole team, I got them pop pop poppies, night night, have a nice dream! You think this is a game? Tell these cards I ain’t playin’, Cut the deck like it’s a check and wreck this trumped-up queen I’m slayin’! You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry, I’ll make a motherfucking scene, Like the Hulk without the bulk, it ain’t easy being green! Like the roses that you keep what you sow is what you reap, I’m the doom on a broom, and this has been a clean sweep! Poll Who Won? The Queen & King of Hearts The Wicked Witch of the West Trivia General *This is the first Princess Rap Battle to: **Act as a spiritual sequel, as it directly follows up Dorothy vs Alice. **Have both rappers be the antagonists of their respective franchises. **Have a guest rapper return for a new role, with Alyssa Preston portraying the Queen of Hearts after having portrayed Mrs. Claus in Mrs. Claus vs Mary Poppins. ***It is the third battle in general to have actors return, after Rapunzel & Flynn vs Anna and Kristoff and Dorothy vs Alice. **Have a unique logo aside from the more standard one. *This battle was released on the same day as Epic Rap Battles of History's The Joker vs Pennywise. *This battle's video was sponsored by Dresses With Pockets. References *The way the Wicked Witch writes the Princess Rap Battles logo in the sky is a reference to when she wrote "Surrender Dorothy" in the skies above the Emerald City in the 1939 The Wizard of Oz film. *The roses in the Queen's croquet field can be seen painted only half red, a reference to her subjects painting the roses red over their original white color.